Reunite
by TomorrowsEpiphany
Summary: All he wanted was to be with the one he loved? Is that so bad? Transformers Animated, Longarm Shockwave /Bumblebee
1. Chapter 1

This fic is AU(Alternate Universe), taking place right after 'This is Why I hate Machines' but before Endgame, parts 1 and 2. It mentions relationships both before and in between episodes, so I will do my best to keep this relatively easy to follow. This is one of my favorite pairings in TFA.

I adore comments and flames are welcome…So enjoy the show!

-Note: This is slash, if you don't like it, don't read this…

-Thanks to GeminiGirl, who's Shockwave/Bee inspired me sooo much.

Shockwave did take matters into his own servos. Even thought the Autobot Ratchet had the Magnus hammer, he had the source of the activation codes and had greatly pleased his master upon their reunion. So he was given permission to go ahead with his plan, to have the one thing he'd always wanted.

Lockdown's face came on the screen, albeit grainy. The bounty hunter nodded and smirked. Shockwave had spoken to him about this before, and of its particular importance.

"So, you are ready for your little yellow package? Hmmm, it will take a few orbital cycles to get him away from the others. They can be a hassle together. I will message once he's aboard. We'll discuss the drop off rate then,"

"Remember, he is not to be harmed. Any marks will be considered with your payment. Are we clear?"

"Crystal,"

This ended their conversation. As much as the Decepticon did not trust Lockdown, but the promise of penalty on payment would keep the mech in line. Soon, very soon he would have him. The double agent was not particularly sensitive, yet the true matters of the spark were important. The Autobot was the only one he'd ever wanted in such a way. Since they had met at boot camp, Shockwave had fallen for him hard, going so far as to keep his love far away from the Decepticon revolts and battles. It had all been perfectly planned. The Allspark had thrown a wrench in the mix, but he'd spoken with Megatron. The leader had been oddly very understanding and had promised to spare the bot, should they come into contact. They had not told anyone else-to save Shockwave from any blackmail.

Now it would all come together. He would have his lover back in his servos again. His precious little Bumblebee.

He dreamt of strong arms holding him safely, and tender lips caressing his neck and muttering endearments. His spark seemed to ache when he awoke alone in his berth. Bumblebee curled himself into a ball. Why? Why was he dreaming of _him_ of all mechs? True, Longarm had been his first, but he was a double agent, whom had tricked him into sending Wasp off to loose his sanity in the stockades. If he had tricked him so well about that, then what was to say that Longarm just had used him as well? The thought of that alone made him curl more tightly. He hugged his body, and tried will himself back into stasis. If he did that…he would dream, and even though it was a lovely dream it was a lie. No Decepticon could make him feel so safe and loved. Why was he trying to fool himself? Now awake, Bee staggered around the plant to find his stash of axel grease. It made him feel a little better, but as he walked back to his room he heard something.

"Listen to my voice it's my disguise/ Oh, it's what you do to me/ Oh, it's what you do to me, what you to do to me…"

The little Autobot's audios perked up. What was that? He crept past Sari's room to make sure she hadn't left on her radio again. Then the plant was silent again.

"I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do/ Times Square can't shines as bright as you, I swear it's true,"

Bee followed the music outside, and looked around. What was going on? The only noise now was the crickets, and a few cars in the distance. The lights of the city reflected softly, and everything appeared calm. Too calm…

"I'd walk to you if I had no other way…"

He turned around towards the song just in time to see Lockdown behind him. He had just enough time to dodge the bounty hunter. He stumbled forward, and looked back around to see nothing. He rubbed his helm and started back to the plant, confused and muttering to himself. He never saw it coming.

Lockdown carried the young bot back to his ship. The mech was indeed attractive, he gave Shockwave that much. He looked innocent. The cheery color of his paint and delicate curves gave him a soft androgynous look. The bounty hunter knew that the little Autobot couldn't be too innocent-you would have to have more than a pretty little frame to have such a hold on a mech, particularly one like Shockwave. He pondered this while he uncloaked his ship and made his way off the Earth. He contacted the double agent and sent him a picture of his catch.

"There were no witnesses?" Shockwave said, while his lone optic glowed with contentment. Something the bounty hunter noticed and smirked over their video connection.

"No a one. Hit them at night, while the rest were in stasis,"

"Good. I'm sending the drop point coordinates now, as well as the meet time,"

Lockdown checked on the young bot, and made sure he was secure. He bound the mech's arms and legs and loaded him up with a milder sedative. The little one's twitching eased, and he slumped against the restraints.

"You gotta be worth something special for him to go to all this trouble for you, Little Bee,"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, one and all! Welcome to chapter 2. Things will definitely be heating up…he he he, so remember this is SLASH, and is rated M for a reason. So please enjoy and please review. Good, bad, and crazy all are welcome here…cuz heck, nobody's perfect, right?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys **rock**!!!

Oh, and of course I don't own Transformers…it is FANFICTION, sillies. If I owned them, this sort of thing would happen a lot. ^___^ One can dream right?

Shockwave's optic rested upon the yellow mech in Lockdown's arms. It seemed like forever since he had seen Bumblebee. He looked so fragile in the bounty hunter's hold, precious cargo indeed.

"Very good. You have done well, Lockdown,"

He scooped up his yellow lover from the dark mech's servos carefully. Payment was exchanged and he took Bee aboard his ship. He set up the autopilot and laid down with his little captive. He changed his appearance back to that of Longarm, and pulled Bee close. Heaven, he was in heaven…Like old times, the young bot in his arms curled into the embrace, and the double agent couldn't help but kiss those precious lips or nuzzle that tender neck.

"I missed you…so much," he whispered as he kissed his way across the yellow form. Oh, he had dreamed of laying his lips on Bumblebee again, and now he craved more. He slowly traced his digits over Bee, memorizing his body once more. Bumblebee twisted into the touches, and whimpered softly. The Autobot's optics blinked, and was caught in a powerful kiss. Longarm slid his tongue inside, and pulled them together. The purple and grey mech moaned when their lips slowly parted. He pressed his lover against the berth, while his servo stroked the yellow codpiece.

"Be with me…it's been far too long," the larger mech cooed.

A whimper answered him, as Bee arched to the touches and spread his legs. The double agent's tongue slipped lower and across his beloved's crotch and he savored the taste of him.

"Longarm!" he shuddered, and gasped while his armor was carefully removed by attentive hands, his plug was immediately attacked by a hungry mouth. "Oh, Primus," he moaned.

The Autobot couldn't help but squirm, especially when one of those silver digits outlined his port. Oh, Longarm still knew just where to touch him. He felt his internal fans click on and felt the beginnings of lubricants between his legs. He cried out the mech's name, not caring who heard him. Let Optimus find him like this again. He didn't care, not when the dream was this wonderful, this _real_. He writhed when his shaft was completely encompassed, and his wanton cries filled the ship and increased in volume.

Bumblebee's cries where music to Shockwave's audios. Each sweet coo and cry fed his own arousal. He pumped his mouth faster, ever mindful of the fantastic way that that yellow form thrashed, and neared sensory overload. He coaxed Bee on, while he stroked the young bot's luscious hips. Sparks tickled his face, evidence of the Autobot's pleasure, betraying how close he was.

"Overload for me, my love," he said huskily. He let his tongue grace the tip of the young bot's plug slowly. "Let me taste you,"

The yellow bot whimpered when his shaft was taken back into Longarm's mouth, and worked over. The attack continued until the Autobot's frame seized, and he shrieked his release. True to his word, the double agent had caught every bit of lubricant. Bee's body relaxed in the berth beside his lover's while his intakes caught up. They kissed, their tongues easing against each other. The silver and blue mech lifted his lover to bring them together, while the yellow gasped to the filling of his port.

"Ahh…Oh, _Bumblebee_," Longarm groaned, and rocked his hips.

The Autobot's port was so tight. Their lips crashed against each others, while their servos grasped their rapidly heating bodies. Bee clung to him, and mewled. They increased their tempo while their eager digits roamed across each other, teasing sensitive wires and nodes. Longarm had missed this. He had longed to hold Bumblebee since after Boot Camp, to be inside of him again. The envisionment of that sweet yellow bot crying out his name had fueled his fantasies for some time now. To taste and touch him was a dream come true. His deepest wish was to claim Bee forever his…to merge their sparks, to be bondmates… He swallowed the Autobot's cries and thrust in deeper. His servos grasped Bee's thighs, while the young one held him. He moaned when he gave into his release, filling his lover's insides fill with his lubricants. This triggered the yellow bot to wail and climax as well. They lay against each other, satisfied after wanting for so long. Before he nodded off, Bee kissed his lover's trembling lips, and eased into the embrace he'd been dreaming of.

Longarm woke up first, and looked around cautiously. Bumblebee was still in his arms, curled into his body, as if made to rest there. He let a servo drift across the yellow frame slowly. No, this was not a dream. In fact, the evidence of their lovemaking was still on their abdomens. He noted to get to the washrack about that…but it was hard to tear his optics from Bumblebee. It could wait a few moments, thoughts of the Autobot and soap and water glistening over his armor, bending to rinse every inch of his lovely little body was enough…but he wanted his Bee rested before that. He decided to carry the little bot over with him and only clean the area needed as not to wake him. Thankfully, he had the willpower to only clean.

It was quiet at the plant…too quiet. Prowl was meditating in his room, expecting to be interrupted any moment by a certain yellow Autobot and his arsenal of loud and obnoxious behavior. Yet for cycles everything had been calm. It unnerved the cyberninja. It was true the bot in question had been acting a little odd as of late, but a lot had happened. The whole Wasp/Waspinator thing and the reveal of Longarm really being the real Decepticon spy had seemed to rattle him. Curiosity ate at Prowl's processor. Why wasn't Bumblebee bothering him? Something told him to find the scout, and to stop being bothered by his lack of concentration.

He was not anywhere at the plant.

He was not with Sari.

He was not at Sumdac Tower, nor had he been there at all today.

He was not with Optimus, whom was on patrol.

He was not with Jazz, Ratchet, or Bulkhead.

Though Teletran I was not up, he still proceed to check all monitors. There wasn't a single message or note; Bee's game station was cool to the touch. Not a good sign.

Optimus Prime got back soon after, worry evident in his features.

"I doubled back through town, but no sign. Any here?"

"I'll need your access codes. There is only one more place to look,"

The Prime typed them up, and began to check the various security monitors around the plant. There was no sign of him since before dawn, and after a few clicks they located his last location on base.

"Well, he was up late, but here is where he goes off our sensors," Optimus said while he increased the magnification. "Look at him, before he goes off screen. He looks like he's afraid of something,"

"Is it possible for us to get an audio feed?"

Optimus nodded, and let the video play. A strain of music was playing from somewhere just before Bee looked around and walked out, possibly towards the music.

"He was lured out…by music?"

"This song…it's a love song, but why? Who would want to get Bumblebee out in the open like that?"

"Or, who would be able to…" Prowl stated slowly. This whole situation reeked of a certain bounty hunter. "Lockdown,"

"Are you saying that Bumblebee had a bounty on him?"

"Very possible. We are at war, but this isn't Lockdown's normal style, some sort of special order. We need to narrow it down to who would want this. Could you contact Bulkhead, I think anything he can tell us from Bumblebee's past would be very helpful."

~Tee hee, hope you enjoyed! LOL, Prowl the detective and Shockwave the caring.


	3. Chapter 3

So here we go again! Remember kids, this fanfiction is rated M for reasons, in this chapter mostly for Bee's mouth, and the themes. So the word is FAN FICTION, so the hot bots don't belong to me, but the torments inflicted on Bumblebee, aka the plot are mine. Ummm, you only hurt the ones you love?

Oh, Shocky will you ever be understood?! The Answer is no, but nice try.

Review!!! Cus it makes me happy and makes me write more… :=.=:

Shockwave let the Autobot sleep. He used the time to scan the little bot, and to contact Megatron of his success. The Decepticon leader seemed pleased for his loyal lieutenant, but obviously more concerned for the plans they were about to put into motion then Shockwave's love life. At first they had considered capturing Bee after they had taken over, but the destruction of Earth to appease the leader could lead to the young bots own in the crossfire. That was something that the double agent could not chance. They had already had a few too many close calls for his taste. The scans showed him to be at moderate health. Lockdown had used a sedative on him, which while moderate on the average bot was a bit overpowering on Bee, leaving him a bit weak and weary. He let his claws ease over his lover. As wondrous as the last time had been, the purple mech was very much looking forward to taking Bumblebee in his Decepticon form. Soon enough…

Bumblebee awoke to someone touching him. Soft slow strokes that promised something more, and primed his sensors-someone knew what they were doing. His optics onlined in a flicker of vibrant blue, and he jumped backward in surprise. In his rush, he smacked his helm against the berth.

"Where am I? What do you want?"

The little yellow form curled at the far side of the berth, attempting to be as small as possible to get even a tiny bit farther from the Decepticon. He noticed the room had no windows and the only door lay beyond the enemy, and despite himself he shook.

"Bumblebee," the Decepticon cooed. That voice sounded so achingly familiar, and it really bothered him. "Don't you remember your lover? Hmmm?" the purple 'con sighed mockingly. "You must still be tired, my poor Little Bee,"

"No," he said, as he pulled away. "No,"

"I missed you. Don't you want me?" Shockwave said as he transformed into Longarm. "Bee?"

Blue optics widened, a tear formed. This wasn't happening…it couldn't…but he had dreamt of it last night, the most realistic dream yet. Wait, a cycle…oh, _slag_!

"You…you used me. I was just some _fucktoy_ while you used me to cover your tracks!" his voice rose with each word, bubbling with anger. "You back for more? I guess you lied about everything, didn't you?!" With that anger, hurt resided as well.

"Please try to understand. This was the only way," he said as he transformed back to Shockwave. His silver claws reached for yellow digits, only to be slapped away. "I had no choice; I had to protect you. You are the only thing that matters,"

Bee shook his head, and scooted as far from his captor as possible. Decepticons weren't supposed to love, let alone with an Autobot. It was illogical, and Longarm adored logic. This wasn't Longarm…that bot, the bot he'd fallen in love with was a lie, a sad parody to help him spy. There was no way he could trust this _traitor_, no way could he let his spark sway him.

"You slagging liar," he spat, his words seething.

"Bee," the double agent sounded almost forlorn at the reaction. "I did this for you, so we can be together, I promise,"

"Yeah, promise? So you sentence Wasp to insanity and lie about everything?! Then we fuck, while I am still out of it from whatever you did to me? Do you honestly think I can trust you?" the Autobot cried out, as a tear fell. "How could you break my spark like that?"

Shockwave stopped cold. He desperately wanted to ease his lover's distress, but he knew Bumblebee far too well. If the Decepticon so much as touched him without his permission, he'd get a faceplate full of electricity. This was not the reunion he had planned with his beloved at all!

"Please, you don't know what I have sacrificed to be with you. Every word of love I meant. I couldn't stand for you to be with him-not with the way he eyed you. You aren't some energon morsel or anything like that. I couldn't let him taint you like that,"

"So you just expect me to fall in your arms? After everything?"

"No. I know you better than that. I do care for you, far more deeply than you realize," he turned to leave to contact Megatron, and leave Bee to his thoughts. Maybe they could talk better with nourishment? "I'll be back in a moment to finish this with some oil," The deception's optic narrowed and his body became rigid. It was met by a defiant glare of blue. "We'll talk more when I return,"

When Bulkhead returned from his work on the space bridge, Prowl and Optimus were waiting for him. Surely, if someone would put a bounty on Bumblebee would have met him while Bulkhead knew him or perhaps Bee had mentioned something? There had to be some clue to lead them to their friend's whereabouts…

"I dunno guys," Bulkhead said as he thought. "Bumblebee's only enemy was Wasp and we know were he last was. Even with his unstable transwarp signature, our scanners on the space bridge would have picked it up,"

"What about lovers?" Prowl said suddenly, taking the bots in the room by surprise. "Did he ever have a special someone when you two were at Boot Camp or before we left Cybertron?"

"He was pretty close with Longarm. Stayed with him before we left, said something about 'christening' his new place before we were to leave. Hey, wait, what did he mean by that?"

The green Autobot looked honestly puzzled; so much that Prowl put a hand over his face at his comrade's innocence. Cute really that he didn't realize that his friend was most likely interfacing with a double agent, and most likely 'christening' was some sort of sex thing. Though the thought of the little yellow scout getting his aft pounded, and moaning popped into his mind, that cute little slut. Although disturbing, Prowl mused the picture for a moment before hastily moving on.

"I think maybe, they were a little bit more than friends, Bulkhead. Do you think Longarm really liked him, enough to go to all this trouble to see him? Maybe he was too protective of Bumblebee…" Optimus said calmly.

"And if so, how do you think he got in touch with Lockdown? Decepticon spies don't usually kidnap Autobots to cuddle with them. He's got the body for it, and the youthful enthusiasm, but it's _Bumblebee_,"

"Ratchet!" the Prime gasped, a little disappointed that his thoughts where along the same lines.

Surely, the medic was not so depraved to believe that…Whatever happened to love? Would it be so amazing that someone loved someone enough to kidnap them and run off together in happiness, ignoring their warring factions? Sadly, Optimus knew the answer. It was far more believable that Bee had a raunchy one night stand, the brute got possessive, and now that he wasn't needed for spying he was ready to have a kinky little Autobot love slave. Actually, to the Prime it sounded like a very good idea. Slag, he was repressed. Things didn't get any better, Ratchet seemed to have been around the block more than a few times and Bumblebee fit many descriptions. The Prime was glad that Sari wasn't there, and that Bulkhead seemed blissfully unaware of the pictures the older mech was painting of his many exploits. Prowl on the other hand, seemed enthralled and actually got closer to listen. He himself tried not to listen, he really did, but when all those ideas in his processor and applying Bee's adorable frame was an easy fit. A flood of images were raging, all very questionable and erotic. He just hoped Prowl still had Lockdown's comm still to try and track their lost comrade. Yes, think about finding Bee…he told himself, but what position would they find him in?

Please let me know what you think! LOL, Poor Shockwave…and those silly horny Autobots…Oh, Ratchet thanks for saying what everyone was thinking-'cept Bulky, he's our cute naïve dude. Dear Optimus is trying to be good…

-I've decided the 'christening' incident will **one** day be a smutty little drabble…-


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Primus, it has been a while. I apologize to everyone about the looong wait. Let's just say that life got in the way, big time. I underwent my very first major surgery, and soooo much more, but I wont bore ya with details when there is a fic to be read.

Please enjoy, and thank you sooo much for all the reviews and messages.

And yes, Wasp will eventually be in here.

Bulkhead busied himself with some artwork to clear his processor. It didn't make sense to him at all. He'd never asked Bumblebee what his relationship had been with Longarm, and now he was regretting it. Perhaps the yellow bot was not one to 'kiss and tell' as the saying went, but he really would have liked some warning. He should have know, the pieces where all there. Whatever Bee was doing, he'd stop and talk with him, and was always so happy to see the tall mech, despite Wasp's constant harassing. Come to think of it, that mech did pay an awful amount of attention to his little buddy. Even if it was negative, did that attention count as love? If that was the case, surely Prowl was in love with Bee as well. Argh, why did these kinds of things have to be so very complex?

"You alright, Bulkhead?"

"Eh, what? Oh, yeah Boss-bot,"

"May I ask what you're painting?" the Prime said, tilting his helm to better see the large canvas that his teammate was working on.

"Well, I was just messing around. You know, to help me think,"

"I see," Optimus stated softly. The picture was blurry, but he could make out a frail yellow figure, in chains, with dark servos and claws reaching out towards him. Funny, how the Autobot had conjured that particular image. "You want to talk about it? I know this isn't easy for you."

"I just don't get it. If he loves Bumblebee so much, why would he kidnap him? Doesn't make any sense,"

"No, it doesn't, Bulkhead, but they say that love makes you do very crazy things,"

The larger Autobot smiled and nodded slowly.

"I guess…I just hope that he really does care about Bumblebee,"

"Me too, but Prowl thinks he has a way to locate him with information from Lockdown. We will find him and we will bring him home,"

"I hope you are right about that boss-bot, "

Bumblebee let himself fall back on the berth. His processor swam with what had just happened. So, Longarm's only folly was his devotion to him? As much as he wanted to believe that romantic bit of confession, he thought he knew better. A high ranking Decepticon could have anyone they wanted, so why him? It made little sense and Bee felt a wave of weakness fall on him. He had just stood up to Longarm, scratch that, Soundwave, and the mech was far stronger than he was, so why not just rape him? He could have just pushed him down and done it, but he had not done anything of that sort. The only physical contacts were those claws trying to hold his hands, and the soft touches on his thigh. Maybe he had meant what he said. Could Decepticon's be capable of such feelings? School and boot camp had always engrained it into his processor that Con's were monsters and they enjoyed the tortured screams of fallen or abused Autobots. Was Shockwave any different? He decided then and there that he could not let mere feelings sway him, he had to contact the others and let them know that he was safe, and find a way home.

Shockwave took a long intake before entering the room where he had left Bee. He was guilty about not getting his guest some nourishment sooner, but he'd wanted to talk. He thought his Bee would like that enough, for the yellow bot loved to talk, but it had sounded to him more like an argument. Sure, things hadn't worked out _exactly_ as he had hoped, but there was still a little bit more time before he was to rendezvous with Megatron. He scanned the room quickly and spied his love resting on the berth.

"Bumblebee?"

The little yellow Autobot stirred, and straightened his haphazard posture. He sighed softly and onlined those innocent blue optics. He looked as if he'd been thinking very hard, while odd for the Autobot, maybe that meant he would come around and realize how much the purple mech cared for him? Shockwave set down the tray between them, and offered Bee a cup of oil.

Bee sipped at the drink slowly, well aware that the Decepticon's lone optic was on him. They sat close together, but not so much, that he was confident he wasn't going to be jumped anytime soon. Now, he nibbled at a piece of energon daintily, and kept his focus on Shockwave. They both simply looked at each other while they ate, and the air itself seemed heavy. Bee spoke up after he had eaten his fill, and his processor buzzed from the oil.

"I still don't know what to think about this, Shockwave,"

He drank a little more, for courage, looking down into the cup while the purple mech moved the tray, and now only air separated them.

"So if you were a spy on Cybertron the whole time, then why risk your mission by sleeping with the enemy?"

"At first, it was to have the appearance of normalcy, logically, it made sense that most mechs had significant others…I found you the most attractive,"

Mech fluid burned in the yellow bot's optics. So he had been simply a cover…

"Yet as I spent more time with you, I developed feelings for you. As illogical as it sounds, I didn't care about the cover, I just wanted to be near you," the Decepticon said softly.

"So why do this? Why set up Wasp, if I was already a cover?"

"As soon as I had realized how much you meant to me, I contacted Megatron. I told him of the situation and we made a deal to save you. Wasp deserved his fate. He lusted after since day one, and there was no way I could let him have you," he stated, his cold voice warming with emotion. "Since you had heard one of my calls, and gotten suspicious, why not kill two birds with one stone, as the human's say?"

Bumblebee's optics were moist and he could not fight the tears building.

"Why do you have to make this so hard?" he sobbed. "I can't bring myself to hate you…"

"I know, but I just couldn't let you be hurt-by Wasp or by Megatron,"

Shockwave cleared his intake and let his servo rest on his love's shoulder. The oil had emboldened him. To his pleasure, the Autobot leaned on him, and let that servo drift lower and curled into his touch.

"Please hold me…" Bee whimpered softly. "I missed you so much. I thought that you had forgotten about me,"

"Thank you," was Shockwave's soft reply in the younger mech's audial. They drifted closer and down into each other's hold in the berth. From there it didn't take them long to fall into a peaceful recharge.

Bee woke up in the strong arms that he had been dreaming of, with a firm body around him. A Decepticon was spooning him and it felt good. Part of him felt alienated, but another part of him wanted those claws lower.

I hope you didn't get cavities or anything for the last little bit. I honestly love Shockwave and his epic antlers, and Bulkhead being so very innocent to everything. Cute! Hope it was worth the wait….til next time!!!


End file.
